I hate you
by Louguia
Summary: Quand Santana explique à Quinn les raisons qui l'ont poussées à lui voler Sam...


_Bonjour à vous ô lecteurs adorés :)_

_Comment allez-vous? Je suis contente de vous retrouver par ici pour ce petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me reviewer, vous savez que c'est mon salaire en quelque sorte, alors c'est toujours encourageant :)_

* * *

**Parce que je te hais**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Quinn Fabray passait plus de temps à jouer machinalement avec son stylo plutôt que de réviser son vocabulaire d'espagnol pour son prochain contrôle. Sa vie n'avait pas été très facile ces derniers temps, c'était le moins de le dire. Bon, il y avait tout d'abord eu tous ces soucis avec sa grossesse et la naissance de Beth. Mais les choses s'étaient passées il y a quelques mois maintenant, et Quinn avait pourtant pensé avoir retrouvé une stabilité.

Avec Sam Evans, qui avait été son petit-ami pendant quelques mois. Elle ne le regrettait de loin pas, Sam avait toujours été là pour elle et lui avait montré sa détermination à être en couple avec elle. C'était quelqu'un de bien, définitivement. Pourtant, elle avait eu ce petit flirt avec Finn, qui avait mené son histoire à son terme. Bien aidé par Santana, soit dit en passant. Maudite Santana Lopez. La pensée de sa meilleure ennemie fit renaître en Quinn une vague de rancœur qui sembla se propager jusque dans sa bouche.

Elle fut cependant arrêtée dans ses pensées par la sonnette qui retentit. Elle jeta un regard surpris en direction de son horloge pour constater qu'il était un peu plus de 20h00. Qui pouvait venir la voir à une heure pareille ? Ce n'était pas Finn puisque ce dernier téléphonait toujours pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait pas avant de passer. Ni quelqu'un pour sa mère, puisque cette dernière se trouvait sur une de ces fameuses croisières pour célibataires, sur laquelle Quinn avait finalement réussi à l'envoyer.

Soupirant doucement, la blonde descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller ouvrir à l'invité surprise. Elle pensa également à Brittany, cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler contrairement à Santana. A moins que cela soit Sam, venu lui faire part une nouvelle fois du mépris qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait cependant pas compris que tout ce qui avait attiré Quinn chez Finn était l'intérêt qu'il avait montré pour elle ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, lorsque que Quinn Fabray ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié l'identité de la personne par le petit trou dans leur porte d'entrée prévue à cet effet, elle ne put cacher sa surprise.

**- Santana ?** fit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune était véritablement trempée, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant si l'on prenait en compte la pluie qui s'abattait durement sur Lima depuis hier soir. Même si on faisait que trois pas, on avait l'impression d'avoir sauté complètement habillé dans une piscine. Ses longs cheveux noirs habituellement attachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement collés sur son visage. Visage qui affichait un air vraiment agacé, qui n'étonna pas Quinn. C'était la manière habituelle avec laquelle Santana la regardait depuis quelques temps.

**- Parce que je te hais**, fit la brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Quoi ?**

Perdue, Quinn l'était définitivement. Elle comprenait naturellement ce que lui avait dit Santana, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle le lui disait maintenant. Bien sûr, les choses n'avaient pas été très faciles entre elle et la latine ces derniers temps. Et, si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit, elle regrettait terriblement son amitié avec Santana. Elles se ressemblaient énormément toutes les deux, que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou au niveau du comportement. Santana Lopez était, à l'époque, la personne qui la connaissait et la comprenait le mieux.

**- Juste après que tu as appris que Sam te larguait pour moi, tu es venue vers moi et tu m'as demandé « pourquoi ». Tu ne m'as pas giflée, frappée, insultée ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'as même pas cherché à me nuire, pourtant je te jure que j'ai même regardé sous ma voiture en partant du lycée pour voir si tu n'avais pas trafiqué mes freins. **

Un aveu qui arracha un sourire goguenard à Quinn. Elle imaginait parfaitement Santana s'allonger sur le goudron du parking et regarder attentivement le dessous de sa voiture sous toutes les coutures. La latine en connaissait un rayon au niveau de la mécanique depuis qu'elle avait aidé son père à rafistoler sa propre voiture.

Et, le sourire que Quinn abordait à cet instant, sembla irriter encore plus Santana. Qui prit cependant sur elle pour ne pas envenimer les choses et continuer de s'expliquer correctement sur les raisons de sa présence par ici.

**- Tu m'as juste demandé pourquoi**, poursuivit la latine, **et j'ai été tellement surprise que je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre. Je me suis contenté de te lancer un regard dédaigneux et de partir.**

Vrai. Quinn était allé retrouver Santana à son casier après que Sam l'ai plantée au milieu du corridor avec son pull ignoble, histoire d'avoir des explications concrètes et sincères. Si elles s'étaient faites des coups tordus ces derniers mois, jamais Quinn et Santana ne s'étaient menti l'une à l'autre. Alors, Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant d'avoir désormais la totale explication de Santana concernant le sujet Sam.

**- Mais j'y ai réfléchi, et c'est ça ma réponse. Parce que je te hais. **

**- Je…**

**- Je hais la manière que tu as de marcher dans le couloir du lycée**, coupa Santana.** Je hais la manière que tu as d'attirer tous les regards sur toi. Je hais ton petit sourire en coin lorsque tu réussi quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur. Je hais t'entendre fredonner au Glee club parce que tu penses que tu ne vaux pas la voix de Rachel Berry. Je hais ton air angélique, tout comme je hais ton machiavélisme. Je hais ton charisme et ce que tu dégages. Je hais tout ce qui touche à toi. Je hais tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu représentes.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait eu Santana en face d'elle, Quinn cilla. Elle était surprise et blessée par les mots de la brune, et fit de son maximum pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était touchée. Meurtrie, serait un mot plus juste. Mais c'était une chose complètement inutile, parce qu'elle comprit à l'instant où elle recroisa le regard de Santana qu'elle avait compris.

**- Santana…**

**- Demande-moi pourquoi**, coupa une nouvelle fois la latine.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Demande-moi pourquoi**, répéta-t-elle. **Tu l'as déjà fait une fois cette semaine, alors recommence.**

Quinn plongea son regard dans celui de Santana et y resta fixée quelques secondes. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne parvint pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux sombres de la latine. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas plus longuement avant de mettre la demande de Santana en exécution, même si c'était dit sur une voix tremblante et très faible.

**- Pourquoi ?** murmura donc Quinn.

Santana se tut quelques instants, avant de répondre. Sans quitter les opales vertes de Quinn, sans esquisser le moindre sourire ou la moindre moue sur son visage.

**- Parce que je t'aime. J'aime la manière que tu as de marcher dans le couloir du lycée. J'aime la manière que tu as d'attirer tous les regards sur toi. J'aime ton petit sourire en coin lorsque tu réussi quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur. J'aime t'entendre fredonner au Glee club parce que tu penses que tu ne vaux pas la voix de Rachel Berry. J'aime ton air angélique, tout comme j'aime ton machiavélisme. J'aime ton charisme et ce que tu dégages. J'aime tout ce qui touche à toi.**

Des mots qui laissèrent Quinn Fabray sans voix. Elle était loin de s'attendre à cela, et ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre geste lorsqu'elle vit que Santana s'approchait d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Tout comme elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana se déposer sur les siennes, pour goûter à la première fois à la douceur de celles de Quinn Fabray.

La blonde se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser des sensations étranges et contradictoires prendre possession de son corps pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent cet échange, avant que Santana ne se recule brusquement, la laissant essoufflée et encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

**- J'aime tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu représentes**, reprit Santana en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Quinn.** Mais plus que tout, je te hais parce que je t'aime et que je ne le devrais pas.**

Quinn déglutit difficilement à ces mots, guère aidée par le souffle chaud de Santana qu'elle sentait caresser ses lèvres.

**- Je te hais parce qu'à cause de toi je m'accroche à Brittany alors qu'elle a préféré Artie. Je te hais parce que tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu me rends folle, et je te hais de ne t'en être jamais rendue compte. **

Un nouveau silence naquît entre les deux jeunes femmes, pendant lequel Quinn ne sembla pas retrouver l'usage de la parole. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à la déclaration que venait de lui faire Santana. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'on appelait ce genre de choses non ? Une véritable déclaration, même si elle n'était pas véritablement faite avec des fleurs ou des chocolats, comme dans les films romantiques. Quoi que la pluie avait ses vertus romantiques. Bref.

**- Et là maintenant**, reprit Santana, **je te hais parce que tes lèvres sont encore plus douces et agréables que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Je te hais parce que je sens ton cœur se battre contre ta cage thoracique et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si ça se trouve mon baiser t'a plu. Et je te hais encore plus, parce que je meurs d'envie de recommencer.**

Quinn rougit malgré elle, se rendant compte qu'effectivement son cœur se jetait avec un peu trop d'entrain contre sa cage thoracique pour un baiser qui était censé ne pas lui procurer autre chose que de l'amusement ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Elle avait entendu des dizaines de filles dire qu'elles avaient échangé un baiser avec leur meilleure amie, uniquement pour le fun. Pourtant là, Quinn avait sincèrement l'impression que c'était bien plus qu'un simple amusement. En tout cas, elle n'était pas censée ressentir cette espèce de boule de chaleur dans l'estomac, ni cette envie de recommencer elle aussi.

**- Et je te hais**, marmonna Santana dont les lèvres frôlaient celles de Quinn d'une manière presque indécente, **parce que maintenant c'est toi qui a toutes les cartes en main. Soit tu me dis de recommencer parce que je sais que tu as apprécié ça Quinn, soit tu me dis de partir et je n'aurai plus jamais le courage de t'adresser la parole ou même croiser ton regard.**

Quinn déglutit une nouvelle fois, ayant tout simplement l'impression de défaillir. Elle avait effectivement apprécié ce baiser, ce qui la faisait un peu flippée. Elle était Quinn Fabray, censée être la fille la plus hétéro et la plus pure de tout le lycée. Ou de Lima. Ou du moins c'était l'image que son père aurait souhaité qu'elle ait, mais la chose avait sans aucun doute été amoindrie par sa grossesse involontaire.

En vérité, elle mourrait d'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Santana et de ressentir toutes ces émotions qui avaient explosées en elle comme un feu d'artifice. Alors, prenant une petite aspiration, elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Recommence… **

* * *

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews :)_

_On se retrouve le 2 janvier pour un nouvel OS ;)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


End file.
